Burt Montana
; incarcerated) |profession = Archaeologist |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #40: Temple of Doom (s2) }} Burt Montana was the victim in Temple of Doom (Case #40 of Pacific Bay). Profile Burt was an archaeologist who had brown hair, green eyes, and a stubble. At the time of his death, he was seen wearing a brown jacket over a white shirt and a brown fedora. Murder details Amy found Burt tied down and his chest cut open like a sacrifice in an archaeological dig site. They sent his body to Roxie, who said that Burt was knocked out, tied down, sliced open, and had his heart removed. She also found crushed chili seeds on the places where Burt was tied down, meaning that the killer ate spicy food. Later, the team found a heart punctured with multiple pins in an underground Aztec temple. After Roxie confirmed it to be Burt's, Russell told them that the pins were arranged to resemble Orpheus Polaris. Given the obscurity of the constellation and accuracy of replication, this meant that the killer knew astronomy. Afterwards, the team found a bloody dagger near the crime scene. After registering it as the murder weapon, they sent the blood on it to Yann, who found traces of the killer's blood placed there when Burt up a fight during the attack. From it, he confirmed that the killer had O+ blood. Relationship with suspects Burt was accompanied by his assistant, Louis Scripps, in all his adventures, up to their most recent one being the quest to find a hidden underground Aztec temple. Burt was going through a divorce with his (ex-)wife, Pearl Montana, as both archaeologists were often too competitive to be compatible. Pearl also accused Burt of stealing a lot of things from her, including a map to the lost temple. Burt also found his way to the temple by getting Aztec chief Zuma Tlatoani drunk enough to show him scriptures detailing the temple's location. This, combined with Burt consistently stealing Aztec artifacts, led Zuma to curse him with a spell. Otto Schmetterling had paid Burt to give him the Aztec statue in the lost temple. When Burt told him he had not found the statue, Otto sensed he was lying and thus threatened him. Dr Howard Haggard tried to dissuade Burt from finding the Aztec statue as the legends said that taking the statue out would spell the apocalypse. Knowing Burt's stubbornness, Howard followed him to the temple and tried blowing up the site to prevent him from doing anything to the statue. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Louis. After denying involvement, Louis admitted to the crime. Louis thought that he was a descendant of aliens, and he thought sacrificing someone would help him go see the aliens, so he knocked Burt out with a flashlight, and sliced his chest open to take his heart out. Judge Dante sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Trivia *Burt resembles fictional archaeologist Indiana Jones. Case appearances *Temple of Doom (Case #40 of Pacific Bay) *No Place Like Home (Case #45 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery C96Corpse.png|Burt's body. C96KillerJailed.png|Louis Scripps, Burt's killer. PMontanaPacificBay-1.png|Pearl Montana, Burt's ex-wife. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims